bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Elfin
Elfin (エルフィン Erufin) is an elf-like Bakugan with a frog head on top of her normal head. She is Marucho's third Guardian Bakugan and appears in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Elfin tests Marucho to prove he is a worthy partner. Can change attributes to gain an advantage during battle. Protects the Bakugan in the forest from the Vexos. Can shoot arrows out of its fingers. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia She seems to care quite a bit about appearance, telling Marucho that her ideal Brawler partner should look his best and be in good shape. Also, when she battles, like Preyas she can change her Attribute. So far the only Attributes she changed seen on Anime were Darkus and Ventus. Elfin reveals she had a parasol from keeping in the desert with Marucho (seen in episode 14). In episode 14, Elfin lost a brawl against Mega Brontes and Volt due to the ability Aurora Dimension but she was not taken due to the power level difference only being 400 Gs. It is revealed that she knew Preyas before he was captured by the Vestals. She has a crush on him since she says that it was "love at first sight" when she first met him. Also, Elfin's voice changed in episode 22. Elfin tags with Ingram to battle Hades and Elico and in episode 23 they win. In episode 25, Elfin along with Ingram and Thunder Wilda almost crack the code to free Gorem, Skyress, Tigrerra, Preyas and Hydranoid. Elfin trips and accidentally cracks the code in episode 26. Then Elfin, Ingram and Wilda dance in a ring saying: Elfin: "I'm a genius!" Ingram: "Yes you are!" Wilda: "Victory!" In episode 26, she and Preyas fight over who's Marucho's Guardian Bakugan, Marucho resolves their argument by letting both of them be his Guardian Bakugan. In episode 27, Elfin evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers giving thier Attribute Energies to Drago and the others. Elfin gained Frosch's Attribute Energy and evolved to Minx Elfin. ; Ability Cards * Wing Mercury: Adds 200 Gs to Elfin. (Ventus) * Twinback: Any G-Power taken from Elfin is returned doubled. (Darkus) * Moon Rainbow: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Elfin. (Darkus) * Delta Marine Snow: Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities for a short time. (Aquos) * Subterra Reaction: Changes the opponent's attribute to Subterra. * Shooting Stardust: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Elfin. * Blue Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Elfin. (Aquos) * Jamming Out: Reflects the opponent's ability. (Ventus) Game Elfin was released in all Attributes as a G power and Attribute Change Bakugan. The highest G power on the attribute change is 700 Gs. In Japan, the Aquos version that can change to Darkus or Ventus in BST-05 comes with 400 Gs, 420 Gs, or 440 Gs. The Aquos version that can change to Darkus or Ventus in BO-06 comes with 420 Gs, 440 Gs, or 460 Gs. Trivia * Elfin has some strange personality quirks as when she finishes off a Bakugan, she will strike a pose very similar to the one of Sailor Moon. Her look (Particularly her "hair" formed from the eyes of the frog head) also resembles the character. * She will also say "Sun, wind and rain combine! Let Aquos Elfin appear!", similar to Sailor Moon's speech. * Along with Preyas, Elfin is fully animated and her mouth moves when she talks. * In the Anime she has five fingers, while in the game she has three. * Her name is probably based off of elves, mischievous mythical creatures. * Elfin and Preyas have the same basic ball form, probably due to how Preyas said that she is part of the Preyas family of Bakugan. * Elfin is also the name of an Australian sports car manufacturer. * It is interesting to note that when she first met Marucho while they were about to battle Mylene, she told him that she would agree to a temporary partnership whereas after they, as well as the other Brawlers, destroyed the three Dimension Controllers, she sounded more interested in being Marucho's Bakugan for longer. * Elfin's frog head looks like Usagi Tsukino's hair from the anime Sailor Moon. Usagi's clips represent Elfin's frog head's eyes and Usagi's hair represents the fins out of Elfin's frog head. * In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, she is the second non-Trap Bakugan to battle the player. (The first is Maxus Dragonoid in Interspace) Although, she is the first non-Trap Bakugan to battle the player under Vexos control. * When Elfin appears she does a thing similar to Sailor Moon's transformation Moon prism Power, Make up! * Elfin is also the name of a rabbit breed, Elfin Dwarf Rabbits. Gallery Anime File:Elfin_Ball.jpg|Elfin in Ball Form File:Elfin_Anime.jpg|Aquos Elfin in Bakugan Form File:Marucho and Elfin.PNG File:elfin.png|Elfin File:Elfin_Lounging.jpg|Elfin File:Elfin_Jeel_Frontier.jpg|Elfin under the effects of Jeel Frontier File:Elfin_Delta_Marine_Snow.jpg|Elfin using Delta Marine Snow File:Ventus_Elfin_Ball.jpg|Ventus Elfin in ball Form File:Ventus_Elfin.jpg|Ventus Elfin in Bakugan Form Abisomega Elfin.jpg|Ventus Elfin attacking Aquos Abis Omega File:Elfin_Ventus.jpg|Ventus Elfin in Bakugan Form File:Ventus_Elfin_Ingram.jpg|Ventus Elfin and Ingram File:Darkus_Elfin_Ball.jpg|Darkus Elfin in ball form File:Darkus_Elfin.jpg|Darkus Elfin in Bakugan form File:NV_episode_capture_14_1.jpg|Darkus Elfin in Bakugan form File:Elfin_Pose.jpg|Elfin's Salior Moon pose when she uses Moon Rainbow. Darkus Elfin 3.jpg File:eenn.jpg|Elfin scanned by Gauntlet File:Elfin_Screen.jpg|Elfin in the Intermission screen File:Elfin_Marucho.jpg|Elfin and Marucho Elphin tree.jpg elfin.PNG elfin2.PNG maruchowel.png rainbow elfin.png image_320_240 (13).png ep_4_8.png 18.gif|Elfin's stand 2011-07-15 1257.png 2011-07-22 1212.png 2011-07-22 1209 001.png 2011-07-22 1223.png 2011-07-22 1202.png Video Game Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Elfin BDOTC-NDS.PNG Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg Game File:Elfin.jpg|Haos Elfin File:Bakugan Combat set.jpg|Packaged Ventus Elfin File:SpecialAttack_ChangeElfin_Subterra_02.jpg|Subterra Elfin File:Aquos_Elfin.jpg File:Translucent_Aquos_Elfin.jpg File:96CAR7ZTQ5.jpg|Aquos Elfin File:BK PD Card372.jpg File:Pip.jpg File:Water_Snap.jpg File:Quasar_Machine.jpg File:Reflection_Gate.jpg File:Elfin.JPG C_Dual Elfin.jpg 7e.PNG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (51).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (50).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (49).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (48).JPG 8e.PNG 9e.PNG Screen shot 2011-06-04 at 8.06.33 AM.png|Darkus Elfin redelementchange_tn.jpg|Pyrus Elfin 07 18 Elfin.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Great Articles Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Attribute Changing Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance